Mine And Only Mine
by Dahlia no Hana
Summary: Omegaverse. Eren is an omega who wants to find true love just like every other omega in the world, however, despite having met many faces, he hasn't felt anything for anyone in years until a mysterious new classmate came and he seems to have a lot of secrets. Top!Yandere!ArminxBottom!Eren because why the heck not.


In this world, there were three types of people: _the omegas, the betas, and the alphas._

 **Alphas** are usually intimidating and sometimes even aggressive. They're on top of the hierarchy.

These people can be dangerous, most especially when around an omega in heat. They lose their self-control and morality when they find a potential mate in an omega.

The alpha people are always competing with each other when a potential mate is found.

Once mated, they rarely their omega's side and become such possessive creatures as it's in their instincts to protect their loved ones. It is also possible for alphas to mate with multiple omegas.

 **Betas** are the average kind of people. They're below the alphas on the hierarchy.

Unlike alphas, they are unlikely to be hostile and are generally friendly people.

They are not much affected by the pheromones the omegas produce. It is also rare for omegas to be impregnated by betas since omegas generally mate with alphas.

Male betas can only breed with female betas unlike alphas who are capable of breeding with omegas regardless of their gender.

 **Omegas** are kind and gentle people. They're nurturing and caring creatures to their loved ones. Regardless of their gender, they're capable of reproducing.

Every month, they would go into heat, which is when they're most fertile. Contraceptives are sold to prevent pregnancy or control their heat, however, there are possible side-effects that can be painful.

During their heat period, they release pheromones that many alphas can't resist. It is highly suggested that an omega in heat should stay indoors for their safety.

The omegas, however, are placed lowest on the hierarchy.

Although they prized by many, some omegas consider themselves unfortunate, being the lowest on the hierarchy and expected to be submissive to the alphas.

Eren Jaeger happened to be one of the unfortunates.

Eren was the only son in the Jaeger household. Growing up, he lived a normal life, but that was until he reached the age of ten when he experienced his first heat.

His entire body burned, perspired, and ached, resulting to his unconsciousness. He was brought to the infirmary where he woke up to see his parents with extremely worried faces and the news was broken to him.

The information wasn't new to him. He was aware of the alphas and the omegas. The fact that he was an omega didn't affect him much. Eren was Eren. He didn't feel different or anything. He still felt like himself.

Sure, he went into heat every month, but he'd gotten used to them already to even be bothered.

But then…

The thought of having to be submissive to an alpha felt strange to him. He wasn't exactly the submissive person.

His parents and his other relatives were all excited for him to find a mate someday. They prayed for an alpha with a kind heart and a happy family for Eren.

When he decided he wanted to continue school, some of his family members were disappointed since omegas were usually expected to search for a mate and settle down, but he just didn't want that.

Eren didn't want to be dependent on someone just because he was expected to, so, being himself, he decided to break the norms.

However, that isn't to say that he wasn't interested in finding a mate. Of course, everyone wanted to feel loved and cared for, right? Eren did, too, just like any other person.

When he was ten, a month after his first heat, he met a boy who was a little older than him.

The memory was rather vague. All he could remember was that the two of them stood facing each other beside a small pond, the sun glaring at them through the tree leaves.

"You're an omega." It was a statement, not a question. The brunet's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't say anything about being an omega nor did he ever announce being one. "Have you found someone you like yet?" the soft-spoken male asked him.

"No," Eren answered him, shaking his head.

"Have you ever thought of being with someone?" the person then asked.

"Yes," the little brunet answered, nodding his head. "My parents told me that someday, I'll meet someone special."

"What do you think about it?" the boy asked again, curiosity lacing his tone. Eren bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged. "Do you want to be loved?"

"Huh?" the emerald-eyed boy creased his brows. "What kind of question is that? Doesn't everybody want to be loved?"

"Is that a yes?" the other boy mused.

"Of course!" Eren huffed, crossed his arms, and held his nose high with a proud expression. The other male simply laughed at him, seemingly finding him amusing.

"Well," the young stranger started. "If that is so, will you allow me to become your alpha?"

The question caught the brunet by surprise. His eyes grew wide, his face heat up, his hands went sweaty, and his heart pounded. "W-W-What?" the little boy stuttered, eyes watering from blushing. "A-Are you kidding me!?"

"Is it no good?" the older boy said sadly, sounding quite dejected.

Eren shook his head hastily, waving his arms frantically. "T-That's not it!" he fretted. "It's just – it was unexpected, that's all!"

"Then, what's your answer?" the other asked eagerly, leaning his body towards Eren.

"I-I guess you can be my alpha…" the brunet muttered, fiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Promise me you won't have any alphas other than me?" the older one gave a hopeful smile.

Eren furrowed his brows and pouted. "Only if you promise me you won't have any other omegas. Or betas."

The young alpha chuckled, nodding his head. "I promise."

Their meeting was really sweet, but unfortunately short. However, all day, Eren had the butterflies in his stomach and a smile that wouldn't leave his face. He kept their meeting a secret from his parents.

He was young. If his parents were to know he promised to be an alpha's mate, they would freak out.

Eren didn't care about how young he was.

Right before their parting, the older boy gave him a ring necklace to remind him always of their meeting and promise.

 _Meine liebe_

Those were the words etched on the ring. _My love._ Just those two words were enough to make his heart race wildly.

It was only later that he realized that he was in love. Or maybe it was the instincts of an omega yearning for a commitment fooling him into thinking that his feelings were love.

Whichever it was, Eren no longer cared. Their next meetings were nothing but romantic. To think that at such a young age he found his destined someone.

But alas, he'd been too naïve. Their relationship didn't last long. When Eren went to their meeting place, his love hadn't been there. He had waited and still, the boy didn't come.

Saddened, he tried another time, but the boy never came and never did. It was as if his existence had been erased because they never saw each other again.

That was the time Eren learned what heartbreak was.

It was a bittersweet experience, but he treasured it despite the pain it once gave him. Because if it didn't happen, he wouldn't have discovered he was capable of feeling various emotions such as the feeling of being alive.

It was no wonder people yearned for a mate – for _love._

The heartbreak only made him want it more – want love more.

"I'm Jean Kirschtein, seventeen years old, and an alpha," the light-haired brunet spoke as if he was making a speech. "Will you allow me to be your mate?" the question was straightforward. Not once did he skip a beat.

The male seemed like he would make a good leader, a good mate, and a good father. His parents will probably be proud if he were to have a mate like him, but…

"I'm sorry," Eren said flatly, bowing his head.

The feeling was just not mutual.

Jean didn't seem bad, but Eren craved for gentleness. He craved for the kind of love young lovers had – a love which contained sweet words, innocent little kisses, and simple gestures. Nothing too intimate. Jean just seemed too strong and rough for him.

"I-Is there someone else?" Jean's composure slightly faltered. Eren smiled and shook his head. "Then wha-"

"I just don't feel like you're the right one for me," said Eren sheepishly, scratching the top of his head. "Besides, how do you know if you have romantic feelings for me and not your alpha instincts?"

"That's..." The older brunet halted, racking his brain for a reply, but sadly, he couldn't find an answer. "I don't know," he sighed in defeat.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't think we can be together," the younger brunet guiltily replied with a sad smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure you can find someone better. There are lots of omegas and betas out there who need a mate. One of them is sure to be your destined one."

"But don't you need a mate, too?" Jean was beginning to be desperate.

"Not really. I don't _need_ one, but I do _want_ one," Eren gave an honest answer. "I just haven't found someone who feels right for me."

Those were the words he told Jean before walking away, leaving the crestfallen male in the area.

What he said, they were true. He met a lot of people in life, but not one of them ignited something within him. He didn't feel a spark – a particular flare – a _c_ _onnection_.

He was craving the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, the beautiful fluttering feeling that wouldn't go away for hours.

No one made him feel the way he had male him feel.

Time erased his memories of him. He couldn't remember that person's face nor could he remember his name. No matter how hard he tried remembering, he just couldn't.

Five years. Five years have passed. That was how long he hasn't seen him.

The fact that he was counting how long it has been since the last time he's seen him only proved that maybe he still wasn't over his first love.

Whoever said first love never dies, Eren cursed them.

Another year has passed. Nothing special happened during the first few months. In fact, a new year didnt exactly feel really special. Well, not as much as it used to be. For some reason, every special ocassion felt like every other day.

He didn't feel excited about school.

Sure, there will be new students and maybe he might even make a new friend, but somehow, he didn't feel even the slightest of enthusiasm.

In fact, he didn't feel enthusiastic about anything at all. Life just somehow seemed really boring.

"Alright class," the teacher spoke in front. "We have a new student-"

Her words fell deaf to his ears.

All he wanted was for the day to end, so he could go wherever his feet dragged him. It's what he's been doing the past few years. Everyday, he'd been seeking for even the slightest of thrill.

Nothing. Zilch. Nada.

But that doesn't stop him from having hopes of finding something new.

"...min Arlert," he heard a voice say, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Eren blinked and turned his eyes to the front of the classroom and saw a boy with eyes bright blue like the sky and long blond hair tied back. His features were quite feminine, leading Eren to believe he could either be an omega or a beta. "I'm eighteen years old and I've come from afar."

'Eighteen?' Eren questioned, quirking a brow. 'That's unusual.'

"I am," Armin smiled, placing a hand on his chest. "An alpha."

The sudden announcement ellicited some responses, mainly shock, from the class. Honestly speaking, Eren was quite shocked himself.

"Well, that's quite unexpected," the brunet thought aloud and apparently, Armin heard him and looked at him. They locked eyes with each other, sky blue eyes into sea green.

And at that moment, Eren's heart skipped a beat. It was a rare occurrene. Something like this only happened six years ago.

"Alright, Armin," the teacher spoke. "Please take your seat next to Eren Jaeger. Eren, please raise your hand."

His heart was pounding. 'No, this shouldn't be happening,' he thought irately. Slowly, he raised his hand and Armin immediately went towards the seat beside Eren.

"Hello," the blond greeted him with a warm smile. "Since we're seatmates, let's get along well, okay?" the blue-eyed male held his hand out to Eren who raised a curious brow before taking the the alpha's hand.

When their hands came in contact, there was an electric shock that went throughout his whole body like a wave. The brunet snatched his hand away, furiously blushing and hiding his face behind his curtain of hair.

"You're an omega," the blond whispered, sounding unsurprised or anything of the sort. Eren froze, staring at the male in shock. "Your scent is quite strong, didn't you know?"

"What?" Eren flinched back, sweat dripping down his face. "B-But that's not po-"

Armin chuckled softly and took his seat next to him. Needless to say, the younger male felt highly cautious towards the alpha who, for some reason, didn't know what common courtesy was and stared at him too much for his own liking.


End file.
